1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of shaped or molded plastic articles.
2. Description of the Art Practices
It has long been known to form polycarbonate articles using a variety of resins as later described. An advantage to polycarbonate resins is that these materials may be formulated to be clear or tinted to give various shaped articles which are still substantially transparent.
It has also been found, in processing polycarbonates that a variety of materials used to aid in obtaining the polycarbonate article have deleterious effect on the polycarbonate resin, particularly effecting the clarity of the shaped article. For a general discussion of polycarbonate resin processing the reader is directed to the U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 366,960, filed Apr. 9, 1982 by Lindner et al now U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,458. The reader is also directed to U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 366,959, filed Apr. 9, 1982 also to Lindner et al.
It is also to be noted that the compound shown at (b) in the Summary is known where R is 16 or 18 carbons.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight, temperatures are degrees Celsius and pressures are gauge.